Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Community-News: Februar 2017
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe der Community-News! Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. In diesem Monat haben wir eine kleine Überraschung und folgende Themen für euch: Das war im Februar so los Neue Community-Apps Fandom bringt etwa alle fünf bis sechs Wochen ein Update für die Community-Apps heraus. Darin beseitigen wir nicht nur Bugs, sondern fügen auch laufend neue Funktionen hinzu. Diesmal gab es insbesondere ein Upgrade für Diskussionen. Während Desktop-Nutzer schon länger die Möglichkeit hatten, Beiträgen in Diskussionen zu folgen, haben jetzt auch die App-Nutzer diese Funktion. Damit ist es wesentlich einfacher geworden, besonders interessante Unterhaltungen im Auge zu behalten. Es gab nicht nur neue Funktionen, sondern einige deutsche Communitys haben mit dem letzten Update erstmals ihre eigene App erhalten. Darunter: *YouTube Wiki *Zeldapedia *WoW Wiki *Narutopedia Falls euer Wiki ebenfalls eine App haben möchte, stellt sicher, dass eure mobile Hauptsache mit Inhalten gefüllt ist und dass ihr Diskussionen aktiviert habt. Wenn ihr noch dazu eine ausreichende Anzahl an guten Artikeln, viele Besucher und aktive Admins habt, schreibt mir! P.S.: Wer auf dem Laufenden bleiben und über Neuigkeiten in den Apps informiert werden möchte, kann dieser Seite folgen. Neue Rubrik: Vorgestellte Catstory Zusammen mit den kreativen Köpfen des WarriorCats-Erfindungs Wiki haben wir eine neue Rubrik ins Leben gerufen, in der euch eine selbsterdachte Geschichte zu den WarriorCats präsentiert wird. Die heutige Geschichte heißt „Schwarzer Schnee“ und wurde von Disclosure alias Grinsekätzchen verfasst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Premiere: Die Video-News Besonders froh sind wir diesen Monat, euch die Community-News als Video zeigen zu können. Darin stellt euch Tony einige der Rubriken vor. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem kompletten Blog vorgestellt und manche etwas ausführlicher als hier. center|520px Technische Neuerungen * Verbesserungen für portable Infoboxen: **Bilder können nun im VisualEditor direkt in Infoboxen eingefügt werden. **Die Standard-Breite für Thumbnails in Infoboxen wurde deutlich erhöht, um verpixelte Bilder zu vermeiden. **Styling-Themen in portablen Infoboxen funktionieren jetzt mit theme-source statt durch eine vorgegebene Stylingvorlage ersetzt zu werden. **Es gibt eine neue Layout-Option für Gruppen in portablen Infoboxen, mit der horizontale Felder dynamisch von einer Zeile in die nächste übergehen könnten. *Die Top-10-Listen wurden in allen Wikis entfernt und können nicht mehr genutzt werden (Diskussionsfaden:79654). *Ein Problem mit der automatischen Begrüßung wurde behoben, das dazu führte, dass einige neue Benutzer nicht automatisch begrüßt wurden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Videospiele-Vorschau Winter 2017 Pünktlich zu den Winterferien präsentierte uns Cyanide3 eine bunte Auswahl an angesagten Videospielen für Xbox One, Playstation, PC oder Nintendos neue Switch-Konsole. In Ihrem Blog entführt sie uns in eine Welt, in der Lara Croft mit Roboter-Tieren klarkommen muss oder der Spieler Herausforderungen von einem mordlustigen Teddybär annehmen muss: Videospiele-Vorschau Winter 2017 - Teil 2. Animes für Skeptiker-Ein Selbstversuch Ich habe mich einer ganz besonderen Herausforderung gestellt und den ersten Anime als Erwachsener angesehen. Ob ich meine Stellung als absoluter Anime-Gegner festigen konnte und was sarkastische SWM-Texte damit zu tun haben, erfahrt hier: Animes für Skeptiker – Ein Selbstversuch. Horizon Zero Dawn Interview Spinelli313 hatte nach ihrem Ninteno-Switch-Debüt die Möglichkeit, wieder eine komplette Neuerung auszuprobieren. In ihrem Blog präsentierte sie nicht nur ihre Eindrücke vom neuen PS4-Spiel Horizon Zero Dawn, sondern auch von den vielen Fragen, die Lead Concept Artist Roland Ijzermans ihr im Interview beantwortet hat: Horizon Zero Dawn Interview. Videospiele-Reviews: Januar 2017 Die Gaming Task Force ist gegründet und Vanyar21 hat den ersten Blog der neu zusammengestellten Gaming-Redaktion veröffentlicht. In Zukunft sollen weitere Reviews folgen, also bleiben wir gespannt, welche Highlights der Videospiele-Welt uns in Zukunft noch alles präsentiert werden: Videospiele-Reviews: Januar 2017. Vorgestelltes Wiki: YouTube Wiki Nach gefühlten 100 Jahren wurde endlich wieder ein neues, altes Wiki vorgestellt. ElBosso nahm uns mit auf eine Reise in das vor Lifestyle strotzende YouTube Wiki, das nicht nur in neuem Glanz erstrahlt, sondern mit einer Community-App und einer TOP-10-Platzierung zu einem der meist besuchten deutschen Wikis gehört: Vorgestellte Wiki:YouTube Wiki. Tabber in Infoboxen DarkBarbarian von den Portabilitäts-Pionieren hat für uns einen Blog von FishTank aus dem Englischen übersetzt, in dem es Rund um das Thema „Tabber in Infobxen“ geht. Dort werden einige hilfreiche Fragen beantwortet: FAQ zu Tabber in Infoboxen. Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Council In der Community Deutschland gibt es 7 Benutzer, die das Profil-Label „Council“ hinter ihrem Nicknamen stehen haben, aber wisst ihr eigentlich, was es bedeutet? Folgt mir auf meiner kleinen Reise über den Fandom-Bauernhof und findet es heraus: Der große Frost ist vorüber und so langsam scheint der Frühling auf dem Hof von Bauer Wik Einzug zu halten. Während die Krokusse und Narzissen noch Winterschlaf halten, machen es sich die Schneeglöckchen am Wegesrand bereits gemütlich und recken sich nach den ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Auch die Tiere dürfen jeden Tag auf die Weide, aber da die Nächte einfach noch zu kalt sind, wird weiterhin im Stall geschlafen. Langsam wird es Zeit; Das Futter aus den Silos ist schon lange nicht mehr hübsch anzusehen und Bauer Wik steckt in den letzten Zügen seiner Vorbereitungen, um endlich die neue Saat aussäen zu können. Da das Saatgut nicht immer die gleiche Qualität aufweist, hat sich Bauer Wik angewöhnt, immer ein paar Saatkörner vorab in seinem Gewächshaus einzupflanzen. So kann er sehen, wie viele Samen tatsächlich keimen und kann seine Maschinen darauf einstellen. right|250px|thumb|link=|Das Logo des Community CouncilsDie Councils sind keine Qualitätskontrolle und doch haben sie mit diesem Beispiel mehr gemeinsam, als es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht scheint. Genauso unterschiedlich wie die kleinen Samenkörner, ist die Herkunft der Councils. Sie werden quer durch alle Communitys ausgewählt und sollen Feedback zu neuen Funktionen geben, die noch nicht verfügbar sind. Somit sind nicht die Councils die Samenkörner, sondern die neuen Ideen und Produkte der Entwickler. Wann immer eine neues Produkt das Licht der Welt erblickt und ausreichend entwickelt wurde, um es einem ersten Testpublikum vorzustellen, können die Councils mit ihren Anmerkungen dafür sorgen, dass sich die Entwickler erneut mit der Neuerung auseinandersetzen und vielleicht auch einen ganz anderen Blickwinkel, durch das Feedback der freiwilligen Nutzer, bekommen. Feedback ist immer wichtig und gerade im Fall von technischen Neuerungen bietet es sich an, die ersten Eindrücke in die Weiterentwicklung einfließen zu lassen, bevor es für alle öffentlich wird. So haben die Councils beispielsweise, bereits einen Monat vor dem offiziellen Rebranding, versucht nachzuvollziehen, was sich Wikia dabei gedacht hat. Gleichzeitig konnten die Fragen genutzt werden, um die Ankündigung für alle Benutzer greifbarer zu machen. Councils genießen keinerlei Sonderrechte. Sie müssen sich aber an eine Verschwiegenheitspflicht halten. Neue Dinge vorher auszuprobieren ist also für Fandom genauso wichtig, wie für unseren Bauern, denn nur so können schlechte Ernten von vornherein verhindert werden. Falls du auch Interesse daran hast, ein Teil dieser Gruppe zu werden, besteht immer die Möglichkeit, einen Mitarbeiter zu kontaktieren und nachzufragen. Nachdem deine wikiübergreifenden Bearbeitungen angesehen wurden, wird entschieden, ob du in die Gruppe passt. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar * 14. Februar 2017: For Honor For Honor Wiki * 14. Februar 2017: Sniper Elite 4 * 21. Februar 2017: Halo Wars 2 Halopedia * 21. Februar 2017: Night in the Woods * 22. Februar 2017: The Exiled (Das Tal) * 28. Februar 2017: Horizon: Zero Dawn Horizon: Zero Dawn Wiki * 28. Februar 2017: Tourment: Tide of Numenara |-| Vorschau März= Vorschau März *07. März 2017: Ghost Recon: Wildlands *14. März: Star Trek: Bridge Crew Memory Alpha Wiki *23. März: Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect Wiki Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar * 01. Februar 2017: Lucifer Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! Lucifer Wiki * 02. Februar 2017: Blindspot Staffel 2 startet auf Sat.1 * 06. Februar 2017: Lethal Weapon Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 08. Februar 2017: Seraph of the End Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 22. Februar 2017: Death Note Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 22. Februar 2017: Psycho-Pass Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau März= Vorschau März * 06. März 2017: Hawaii Five-O Staffel 6 startet auf Sat.1 Hawaii Five-O Wiki * 09. März 2017: Nicht tot zu kriegen Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! * 11. März 2017: Fear the Walking Dead Staffel 1 startet auf RTL 2 !SERIENSTART! The Walking Dead Wiki * 11. März 2017: Game of Thrones Staffel 6 startet auf RTL 2 Game of Thrones Wiki * 13. März 2017: The Royals Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx The Royals Wiki * 17. März 2017: The Coroner Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! * 30. März 2017: Hindsight Staffel 1 startet auf dem Disney Channel !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick Februar= Rückblick Februar * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Timm Thaler oder das verkaufte Lachen * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Volt * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Rings * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart The LEGO Batman Movie LEGOpedia * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart Madame Christine und ihre unerwarteten Gäste * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart Fifty Shades of Grey - Gefährliche Liebe Fifty Shades Wiki * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart John Wick - Kapitel 2 * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart Die Jones - Spione von nebenan * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart Mein Leben als Zucchini * 23. Februar 2017: Kinostart Offline - Das Leben ist kein Bonuslevel * 23. Februar 2017: Kinostart Bibi & Tina - Tohuwabohu total Bibi und Tina Wiki |-| Vorschau März= Vorschau März * 02. März 2017: Kinostart Logan-The Wolverine X-Men Wiki * 02. März 2017: Kinostart Die Frau im Mond * 09. März 2017: Kinostart Kong-Skull Island * 09. März 2017: Kinostart Wilde Maus * 16. März 2017: Kinostart Die Schöne und das Biest * 16. März 2017: Kinostart Die rote Schildkröte * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Life * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Die Jones - Spione von nebenan * 23. März 2017: Kinostart Power Rangers Power Rangers Wiki * 30. März 2017: Kinostart Ghost in the Shell * 30. März 2017: Kinostart Conni & Co. 2 - Rettet die Kanincheninsel * 30. März 2017: Kinostart The Boss Baby Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|180px|left|link=w:c:buecher:TintenherzTintenherz Meggie ist eigentlich ein normales Mädchen, das mit ihren Vater Mo eine glückliche Kindheit verlebt. Doch diese Idylle beginnt zu zerbrechen, als in einer stürmischen Nacht ein Fremder mit dem Namen Staubfinger vor ihrer Tür steht. Dieser erzählt von einen grausamen Mann namens Capricorn, der auf der Suche nach Mo ist, um sich seinen Talenten zu bedienen. Doch was ist so besonders an ihren Vater, dem Buchbinder? Schon am nächsten morgen flüchtet Meggie zusammen mit ihren Vater und Staubfinger zu ihrer Tante Elinor. Dort beobachtet sie, wie Mo heimlich ein Buch versteckt. Immer neugieriger drängt Meggie auf antworten, doch hüllt sich ihr Vater in Schweigen. Doch was steht in den Buch, wieso wird Mo von Staubfinger immer Zauberzunge genannt und konnten sie Capricorn wirklich entkommen? Weiterlesen … Vorgestellte Catstory thumb|left|160px|link=w:c:de.warriorcats-erfindung:Schwarzer SchneeSchwarzer Schnee Als ihre Mutter Nachtschweif stirbt, bricht für die SchneeClan-Schülerin Echopfote eine Welt zusammen. Doch dann häufen sich die Anzeichen, dass eine Katze Nachtschweif getötet hat. Misstrauen wächst im SchneeClan, die Katzen verdächtigen sich gegenseitig und Echopfote wird klar, dass sie niemandem mehr trauen kann. Als dann der BlattClan eine Prophezeiung erhält, die ihm befiehlt, den SchneeClan zu vernichten, und auch Echopfote Teil einer mysteriösen Prophezeiung zu sein scheint, wird die junge Kätzin immer verzweifelter. Vor allem, als drei Krieger aus dem Wald der Finsternis sie in ihren Träumen besuchen ... Weiterlesen … Geburtstage Diesen Monat hatten wieder viele Communitys Geburtstag. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Vielen lieben Dank für das Lesen der News! Wie immer habt ihr die Möglichkeit, Anmerkungen, Feedback, Vorschläge oder einen kleine Gruß in den Kommentaren zu hinterlassen! Besonders würde uns interessieren, wie ihr unsere neue Idee mit dem Video findet. ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge